Bukamon
Bukamon is a Lesser Digimon. Although it has an appearance which is thought to be the infancy of an aquatic dinosaur, it is a funny Digimon with movements as clever as the . However, the friendly personality it had as Pichimon has totally vanished, and it quickly flees if others approach. Its outer skin cannot yet bear the water pressure and low temperature of the deep sea, so the length of time it can dive to the deep sea is not long. Attacks * * : Fires pink bubbles from its mouth. * : Spits froth that looks like bubbles. * : Produces bubble-like objects from its mouth to intimidate the opponent. Design Etymologies ;Pukamon (プカモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese and some American English''Digimon Fusion, "Thanks for the DigiCards!" 05 media. *('Ja:''') , onomatopoeia for floating, and as such is usually hovering. ;Bukamon Name used in American English media. *Buka, corruption of Puka. Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Bukamon are recruitable enemies in the Shrine of Evil—Left and Right and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Adventure 02 A Bukamon is the partner of an unnamed Australian DigiDestined. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Bukamon are enemies in Ryo's side of Water Cave 2, Black Ship 2, and Plume Cave 2, as well as Ken's side of Plume Cave. Bukamon will digivolve from Pichimon and to Otamamon in line 55, from Pichimon to Shakomon in lines 56 and 66, from Pichimon to Gomamon in lines 13 and 19, from Pichimon to Crabmon in line 60, and from Pichimon to Penguinmon in line 28. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Bukamon are enemies in the Sinkhole and Dark Taichi's Crevasses. The Bukamon card, titled "PF PC Plus II", is a Rank 1 card which increases a Digimon's PC by 4. Digimon Frontier Some Bukamon are at the Autumn Leaf Fair during both the 's visits. Digimon Data Squad A Bukamon is among the Digimon caught in the vortex caused by Akihiro Kurata's troops. Another Bukamon is with when he returns to the Damon household. Digimon Fusion Pukamon are residents of the Island Zone. Jijimon remembers them when speaking about the history of the Digital World. A Pukamon witnesses the revival of after the final Code Crown fragment is claimed by the Fusion Fighters. During the battle with in the Human World, Pukamon are among the many Digimon Mikey summons from the to form . Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon World: Next Order Bukamon digivolves from Pichimon and can digivolve to Gomamon, Veemon, SnowGoblimon, ClearAgumon and Gumdramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Bukamon is #14 and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Water Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Bubbles and it learns Hydro Water I at level 5. Bukamon can de-digivolve into Poyomon and can digivolve into Otamamon, Gomamon, Syakomon, and Betamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Bukamon is #15 in and is at the Training II level. It is a Free type, Water Attribute, has no equip slots and uses up 3 memory. It's special move is Air Bubbles and it learns Hydro Water I at level 5. Bukamon can de-digivolve into Poyomon and can digivolve into Otamamon, Gomamon, Syakomon, and Betamon. Its Support Skill is Innocent Eyes which increases ACU and EVA by 1%. Digimon Battle Bukamon can be found and captured in Amusement Park East and South, where it is a level 6 enemy. Bukamon's unique drop is Bukamon's Bubbles, twenty five of which are needed to create a Digi-Egg of Courage. It has a stat build of 2-2-2-2 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 3-3-2-2 as an enemy Digimon. Bukamon's Skill 1 is Acid Bubbles, which is a distant single target skill. The Ocean Beast version of Bukamon digivolves to Gomamon at level 11, whilst the Aquatic version digivolves to Betamon at level 11. Digital Monster D-Project Bukamon digivolves from Pichimon and to Syakomon. The Impmon in Area 7 will turn into a Bukamon upon defeat and digivolve into a MarineAngemon, flanked by two other MarineAngemon, when challenged post-game. Digimon Racing Bukamon is Gomamon's degeneration. Digimon World Championship Bukamon digivolves from Punimon, Pichimon or Poyomon with 20 Aquan AP and can digivolve to Gomamon with 3 battles, Kamemon with 20 Aquan AP, SnowAgumon with 20 Dragon AP and Gizamon pass time. Digimon Soul Chaser Bukamon digivolves from Pichimon and can digivolve to Gomamon, Betamon, and Syakomon. Digimon Links Bukamon digivolves from Poyomon and can digivolve to Otamamon, Gomamon, Syakomon, and Betamon. Digimon ReArise Bukamon digivolves from Pichimon and can digivolve to Otamamon, Gomamon, Syakomon, and Betamon. Notes and References de:Bukamon